A New Light
by Xluv-hogwartsX
Summary: Can he face it... How can he? it was his only remaining family. Now he was all alone until they find out he was alive.
1. Back in Grimmauld Place

Harry wasn't sure he could face it. Not yet, mabye not ever. The only family he had left, gone... just like that.

" Harry, you have to try, for the order, for your friends" Ginny exclaimed

" for me".

Harry looked at the red head girl and said " Ginny I can't, I just cant."

Suddenly the door opened and a man in a navy blue dressing gown and shoulder length curly hair appeared.

" Sirius... how " said a very suprised Ginny.

Harry looked at his supposed to be dead godfather and suddenly the chosen one fell to the floor

" Harry, Harry, please wake up, Harry! "

" Ginny" Harry mumbled " Ginny"

Ginny smiled

Harry sat up, his face was chalk white like a dementor had taken all the life out of him, he looked worried and cried as he spoke

" Ginny, I... I had the strangest dream, I had a dream that S - sirius was still a - alive..."

A man, the same man that appered at the front door erlier had appeared at the bedroom door

" And what if I am" He spoke

Sirius walked over to the bed and sat down, he looked well, better than he had before, this time he looked... happy.

" no way" Harry said as a smile grew on his face " no way"

" Harry this may be an awful lot to take in but I'm here. I'm here, alive... and FREE" Sirius pulled Harry into a hug as Ginny smiled at them as she stood up to leave

" earlier on Lucius Malfoy cast a charm on me and the veil, so that when bellatrix hit me with the killing curse I would not die, I would fall into the veil and be transported strait to Askaban, where they hoped I would be locked up for the rest of my days, but obviously their plan failed, as I'm sitting here before you. As I had escaped for so long the ministry had found out I was the innocent one, and Peter was the one that had committed the crimes, so they cleared my name and gave me my apparating licence so I could return home.

Harry sat in awe, his face gained the colour it had lacked since his godfather had died.

"oh sirius it's great, absolutely great to see you."


	2. The Order Meeting

**A/N- Hello. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. In this one the argument between Sirius and Remus was great fun to write. Hope you enjoy**

The Order members filled the room, the familiar faces taking up every seat avaliable, Sirius sat at the top of the table with Harry by his side, Harry had news he had to share, he was terrified to share it though that's why he had Ginny by his side tightly holding his hand. A smile grew on his face as he remembered that she was his girlfriend, who would have thought that would happen. But as he thought of the news he had to share the smile disappeared off of his face. Ginny noticed this and squeezed his hand.

" Voldemort has started, the dark mark has been spotted over Muggle towns several times in the past month. We have to act quickly, we have to act NOW."

" Sirius, we don't have a plan, dumbledore is weak and has resigned as secret keeper, the malfoy boy has been suspected as being a death eater and harry is in grave danger."

" Remus, wait... Can you be sure Draco is a death eater, after all he is family, MY family."

"Personally Nymphadora-"

" DON'T CALL ME NYMPADORA

" Well then" Moody continued " Personally after my experience of teaching him, I don't trust him"

" That's it..."

"What harry" Tonks asked

" teaching, hogwarts needs a new teacher, if one of the order members takes over the defence against the dark arts post, then they can spy on Malfoy"

" And check on you Potter" Ginny said smiling

" Well that's a great idea Harry" Sirius exclaimed " and I will be the first to volenteer! Because I AM A FREE MAN!"

The rest of the Order began to laugh as Sirius stood up and began to dance around the room. His positivity filled the room with hope and brought smiles to each and every single persons faces.

" those in favor of sirius becoming a hogwarts professer raise your hand."

Every hand in the room went up, all apart from one.

" Sirius, this job is difficult and the Hogwarts students are smart, a lot of them will turn against you especially if they still believe you are a mass murderer. Come on mate, do you really think you can handle this responsibility." Lupin camly spoke.

" Well if Dumbledore trusted a werewolf, I'm sure he'll trust me"

Lupin was lost for words

" Sirius, that's enough "

" it's alright harry, Sirius this isn't about whether Dumbledore trusts you or not, this is about whether YOU can handle it."

" AND I CAN"

" fine, but don't come calling to me when you need help."

" don't worry Remus, you have to much on your plate with the full moon coming up."

" Why don't you try turning into a werewolf every month. Not knowing yourself your family your loved ones" Lupin glanced at Tonks and she smiled at him

" WELL I'M THE ONE THAT TURNS INTO THE FORM OF A BLOODY DOG TO HELP YOU, TO MAKE SURE YOUR NOT ALONE EVERY MONTH, BUT IF ANYONE FOUND OUT I WAS AN ANAMAGUS IT WOULD BE STRAIGHT BACK TO ASKABAN FOR ME. SO I AM WORTHY OF THIS JOB NOT ONLY AM I HELPFUL. BUT ALL OF YOUR LIFE MINUS THE 12 YEARS I WAS WRONGLY IN ASKABAN I WAS LOYAL. LOYAL REMUS LUPIN. LOYAL... TO YOU

The whole room was silent, even Harry Potter was lost for words.

" I -I don't know what to say" Remus replied sadly.

" How about ,sorry mate." Ron suggested.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I truly am, I am grateful for what you've done for me I am, I really am. And mabye it will do you some good to get out of your mother's house for a while." he paused before saying "Moody... You have my vote."


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

The trio and Ginny had packed their trunks and had them ready to take to the station. Sirius however had revived a letter from the school saying he had to be prepared for various lessons happening the next day. Sirius was the most exited in his life. He was getting to go back to the historic building he loved, help the order by doing somthing other than accommodation and be whith harry, his beloved godson.

( At the station )

" Oh, I can't wait to do this, I've waited 12 years hahahahah"

" Sirius, be careful okay."

"oh Remus, I will be fine"

"goodbye old friend"

"goodbye moony"

Sirius walked away from Remus and as he neared the wall Remus shouted

"Watch out for Fernir Greyback, you can tell it's him when a big hairy oaf turns up behind you"

Sirius was gone.

"Now you wouldn't be talking about me now would you, Lupin?"

Remus turned around.

" Ahhhh Rubeus Hagrid, so good to see you it feels like it's been years." Remus said warily. He always had feared the friendly half giant because of what size he was.

" It's been 2 weeks pal" Hagrid exclaimed.

"right...- anyway I was talking about Fernir Greyback" Remus said.

"Ahhh one of you - know - who's followers"

" yes "

"ah ok. I better be on me way now, got first years to round up; sirius to handle and not to mention a train to catch!"

"see you later then Hagrid" Lupin cried as Hagrid flung himself into a wall.

(on the train)

"Harry I would sit with you but I can't I have to go and meet with the goveners about stupid teaching rules"

Harry laughed as Sirius said goodbye and walked away.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said as she came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"it's good to see you. You've been so caught up with Sirius lately I feel like we've barley seen each other these past weeks."

"Ginny, I will always, always have time for you." Harry smiled " Because I love you."

" You what!" Ginny cried

" I love you" Harry repeted

Ginny sat in awe, she diddnt know what to say, she knew she felt strongly about harry, but did she love him, was it love?

Yes - yes it was

" Harry I love you too"

Harry smiled, and so did Ginny both of them sat staring at each other.

"Come on Ron, let's go and find Harry and Ginny"

"fine"

"ew hermione I am not going in there."

" oh that's such a happy couple"

"Hermione that's my sister your talking about, AND MY BEST FRIEND"

"can't you just be happy for them Ron"

"no hermione my baby sister is sitting there snogging my bast friend"

" please try and be happy for them, you have to try"

" admit it mione, or I'll tell Malfoy you have a thing for him."

"Admit what kids"

" that Sirius, that, admit THAT is discusting"

" it's Professer Black to you lot. And Ron I agree , my godson is a discusting boyfriend, just like his father that boy, it reminds me of the old days. And hermione your outrageous YOU HAVE A THING FOR MALFOY "

" no, I just say that cause it makes her mad" Ron laughed.

" I see" Sirius replied

" it's Mcglaggen she really has a thing for " Ron explained

"I do not, I acually like someone else" Hermione said truthfully.

" who then" Ron asked.

"you " Hermione replied as she pulled into kiss him.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart smiling.

" Oh god" Harry exclaimed.

"what?" Ginny replied.

"your brother" Harry said as he pointed at the couple shocked

" about time isn't it" Ginny smiled

" yup " Harry laughed. " and Sirius is taking in the WHOLE thing"

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other before ron said

" Hermione, I like you too. I've liked you ever since you gave me that wonderful handshake in 2nd year."

"oh Ronald" Hermione said grinning.

" Well that was lovely" Sirius said sircasticly.

" Blood hell, I forgot about you"ron said

" Sorry Professer" Hermione joked.

" ohhh children..." Sirius cried

 **A/N- Please review i would really appreciate it thanks**


	4. Young Love

**A/N- I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The chapters are short, but it means I can publish quicker are you get to know more of the story in less time. Remember to review.** **Unfortunately i dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters** **Enjoy. x**

Ron came into the compartment hand in hand with hermione. The pair were grinning as they said hello to the couple opposite then.

" _Mcglaggen_ Ron? that's the best you could come up with?"

" You should see the way he looks at you Mione."

" Well you should see the way Lavender Brown looks at you."

"Well she is pretty"

"Ronald" Hermione shrieked before slapping him across the face with her copy of hogwarts a history.

" Hermione that hurt "

" Well I'll kiss it better Ronald"

" You two are discusting" Ginny cried " I'm going to the toilet to get away from this mankynes"

" You and harry are like this Gin, we seen you snogging, even Sirius thinks your discusting" Ron said to his little sister.

Harry turned red and Ron laughed. The two best friends started to talk quiditch as Hermione read Hogwarts a history for the 17th time.

Ginny walked along the corridor of the train. She heared the laughter of the friends, the whispering of the couples and the serious talk of lessons with the teachers.

As she walked along the corridor she bumped into Dean Tomas

" Hello beutiful " he said

" Move it Tomas"

Dean pulled in to kiss her but she pulled away from him and slapped him right across the face.

" I'm with Harry you idiot"

" And I'm with lav, but who cares, your more fun"

" shove off dean"

"What's the difference between and the chosen one and me then gin?"

" I love Harry, and I don't love you"

"You WHAT?"

But before Ginny could answer she had already stormed passed him without looking back

Ginny stormed back into the train compartment enraged with anger.

" What's happened Gin ? " Harry asked worried

" Bloody Dean Tomas happened"

"What?" Harry stood up and he looked like he could strangle Dean to death.

"Harry, Harry calm down" Hermione said trying to sit Harry back down next to Ginny.

" Ginny explain what happened" Hermione continued looking at Ginny warily.

Ginny explained what happened, she spoke the whole conversation and imitated deans voice in a deep troll like manner.

"Good on ya Gin" Ron laughed " I wish I could have seen you slap that brat"

" brat ron? that's the best you can do, oh I've got a list of names to call him" Harry shouted

"STOP HARRY, STOP" Ginny shrieked " Your going to have the whole school looking into our compartment!"

Several minutes later the boy who lived still hadn't calmed down when his godfather walked into the compartment.

" Harry? What in merlins name is going on in here?" Sirius asked

" Bloody Dean Thomas wants to have an afair with my girlfriend."

"Harry" Ginny cried "Please"

"Well jam - Harry, I'll just make sure to give him a hard time in class then" Said sirius

" He dosnt take DA DA" Harry moaned.

"Oh , well I'll make sure to catch him in the corridors" Sirius said smiling.

" Thanks Sirius" Harry replied, but I think I can handle this on my own."

"to be honest son... I think your girlfriends already handled it" Sirius exclaimed " She's a talented young witch, reminds me of lily she does."

Harry and Ginny both smiled at padfoot as he left the compartment.

" he's great harry, your lucky to have him."

" I know Ginny, I'm also lucky to have you and I'm sorry I over reacted over the Dean thing, I know you can handle this on your own"

"thanks Harry" Ginny smiled. " mabye the chosen one does have a bit of common sence after all"

"Ginny!" Harry laughed as he kissed her.


	5. A Jelous Arrival

**A/N ... ok this has been the best chapter to write so far. definetly!**

All the students were standing in the courtyard waiting to be taken in . The barriers had been put around the school and the trunks had been taken inside. Sirius walked into the courtyard and went over to Harry and Ginny who were kissing in a corner before he pulled them apart.

A Slytherin girl seen this and was scared to death as she still thought Sirius was a criminal

" Snape Professer Snape! " She cried with several others joining in.

" It's Sirius Black, he's going to kill Potter."

Snape strode over to the quivering Slytherin with an angry glare on his face.

"what? you blubbering crying babyish piece of humanity"

The girl pointed at Sirius and snape said,

"If you were not in my house, it would be 50 points from Slytherin for childish behaviour. Now off with you"

Snape brushed the child away and walked over to Sirius.

"ahhh sirius, em- good to see you"

The students gasp as the two Proffesers they pull into a hug.

"I only said that to keep the students quiet" snape said so that only Sirius could hear.

" Ah because you have a reputation among these children you want to keep"

" Ob-vious-ly" Snape replied

" Yea right" Fred and Gorge said in sync.

Snape swiftly turned around pulling his Cape in a way that made him look like a Vampire and said

"Weasleys; 5 points from gryfindoor for eavesdropping"

"aww..." they said in sync again.

Snape walked away from the crowd of students and into the castle. Sirius however walked over to the twins and whispered.

" I'll make sure you get those back, for high skill level"... " eavesdropping is a great skill to have"

"thanks Professer Black" the twins laughed.

" Your most welcome" Black replied.

( Later in the great hall )

" Welcome back Students for another year at hogwarts. Once again Mr Filch our caretaker would like me to remind you that the 6th floor is out of bounds for ALL students unless they need a teacher urgently. I also need to tell you the new rule, no student is allowed out of their common rooms after 7 pm unless they are a prefect, Prefects are allowed out untill 8 pm for prefect duties ONLY. Any child found later than these times will loose 100 points from thier house. And finally, I would like to welcome out new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher... Mr Sirius Black."

Many gasps filled the room as Padfoot stood up and smiled at the children from the teachers table. The golden trio and Ginny smiled back...

" Students Students settle down Professer Black is innocent. He is a friendly man and is NOT here to kill Harry Potter. Mr Black is in fact Mr Potters Godfather they have a strong relationship so there is no need to worry!"

Ron was patrolling the 2nd floor dorms as a tall boy came over to him, he smirked as he neared Ron.

"Mcglaggen" Ron said.

" Weasley" Mcglaggen replied.

" Now I see your friendly with granger, you wouldn't mind introducing me to her would you? Well I've already spoke to her but I wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis, if you know what I mean..."

" I will do no such thing, now you stay away from my girlfriend before I box the life out of you." Ron replied .

" Your not her boyfriend weasel, when I wrote to her in the holidays she said she wasn't dating anyone."

" we started today alright you brat. I'm with her and that's the end of it alright."

Ron was furious as he stormed into the common room that night he walked over to hermione who was reading, she looked up at him and smiled, bit her smile faded as he started shouting at her, in front of EVERYONE.

" YOU WROTE TO MCGLAGGEN DURING THE HOLIDAYS? MCGLAGGEN HERMIONE? HOW COULD YOU, HE WROTE TO YOU AND YOU REPLIED? THEN HE COMES UP TO ME AND ASKS TO BE INTRUDUSED BECAUSE HE WANTS TO GET ONTO A 'FIRST NAME BASIS' HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I LOVED YOU I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMTHING, BUT I GUESS NOT."

" Ron, Ron..." Hermione replied as Ron stormed off.

The whispers started when ron disappeared. Hermione buried her head in her hands and started to cry, why had she replied to Mcglaggen, why had she told him she wasn't dating anyone. Ron was right, she messed this up. After the first day aswell.

" Hermione, are you ok? Ginny asked.

The whispers had calmed down a bit but the two friends still got glances at one another every few minutes.

" no Ginny no I'm not alright. What was I thinking. Why did I ever think Ron and I could be in a relationship together. Ron is right. I did mess this up." Hermione said as she cried on her best friends shoulder.

" Just give him time herms, he's not good at this kind of stuff"

" he loved me?" Hermione asked still crying on Ginny shoulder.

Harry had joined the pair and said.

" Yes. He does and always will mione, he just gets jelous very easily, you've done nothing wrong here. "

" it's all Ron" Ginny finished.


	6. One door closes

" you cant be serious Ron, shes done nothing wrong- at all."

"yes she has, she wrote to bloody Mcglaggen, thats what shes done wrong." Ron argued "Harry, just get over yourself alright."

"NO RON, YOU GET OVER YOURSELF, YOUR BEING A JELOUS BRAT AND YOU AND HERMIONE WERE NOT TOGETHER WHEN THIS HAPPEND SO YOU DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT."

"HARRY, SHES MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND"

The pair paused as Hermione stood at the door.

" Ex- Girlfriend." She said. " I dont want to be with anyone who treats me like this"

Hermione started to walk away,

"But Hermione..." Ron pleaded, "I love you... And im sorry this wont happen again "

Hermione turned around and Ron smiled.

" No your not. Your not sorry and you cant say this wont happen again. Because i bloody well know it will. It happened at the yule ball with Vicktor; and its happened today. Ron im suprised it hasnt happened with Harry yet."

Rons smile had dissappeared. The pair were staring at each other with scowls on their faces. The crowd of students were standing around them waiting for the next move, little did they know it was right beheind them.

" And this is the Griffindoor Common room, as im sure your remember" McGonagal said as she opened the portrait hole.

She paused as she seen the crowed of students around Ron and Hermione .

"What in merlins name is going on here" she questioned as she pushed her way through the students and closer to the fighting pair of Griffindoors.

" Nothing Professer" Ron replied through gritted teeth.

" it dosent seem like nothing Mr Weasley" McGonagal continued.

" Ronald just has to get over that I can have other friends thats are male" Hermione said.

" Yeh but bloody Mcglaggen, Hermione, I think you can do better"

" I replied to him with a one word answer Ron"

" from what he said it sounded like you told him your whole dating life."

"Even if i did, id have nothing to tell" Hermione shouted.

" What about _VICTOR_ ?"

" WE WENT TO THE BALL TOGETHER. THAT WAS IT. I LIKED YOU AT TIME RON, YOU."

"STOP" McGonagal shouted, "STOP. If you two can not sort this out like mature adults, it will be detention for the both of you. Understood?."

" Yes Professer." They both answered.

"Turn to page three- hundered-and nine-ty four."

" I hate potions"

" yeh I know harry"

A little peice of paper, in the shape of a butterfly, flew over and landed on Rons desk.

"Whats this" Ron asked opening the peice of paper.

" Ooooooo, Ronalds got a love letter" Harry joked.

"WHAT? " Hermione shouted

Snape turned around and looked at the trio ( hermione was sitting at the desk beheind Ron, they hadnt spoke for days)

"15 points from Griffindoor for dissruptive behavior and passing n-otes."

Harry smirked.

" You think its funny do you Potter your just like your filthy trouble maker- just like your insufferable father"

"Dont you dare say i word against my father. My father was a great man!"

"your father was a swine"

"Dont you dare insult my father"

" i can say what i want about your father. HES DEAD."

Snape had his wand pointed at Harry. Harry stared at his teacher before pulling out his own wand.

" expelliarmus"

" your a waste of space Potter"

Suddenly Sirius burst through the doors. He always appeared at the right time.

" DONT YOU DARE INSULT _MY_ GODSON " He shouted.

" Sirius?"

"Whats Professer Black doing in Potions?

"Your still the same greasy haired old man i always knew severus, _yo_ _u_ are the waste of space. And i will know about it if you harras my godson again. you will hear from ME.

" Harry whats with Sirius and Snape?" Hermione asked.

"My dad and the marauders bullied him when they were in school. Im sure he deserved it though." Harry replied.

While they were talking they got onto the 'ron' situation.

" cant you try again Mione?"

" Well ive thought about it. And i want to try again. Cause i really like him."

ron walks over*

"Hello Harry." he paused and looked at hermione. " Oh, _your_ here"

"look, ron. I want to try this again. Please."

Ron paused, he looked sad, an uppseting look on his face.

" I-im sorry Herms, but your to late."

" what do you mean mate ?" Harry asked

Before Ron could answer Harrys question, someone else already had.

" Hi won won." Squeaked Lavender .

" Hey "

lavender came over and kissed him. But before Ron could explain Hermione had already ran to her bedroom crying.

" Well thats a shame" Lavender said ( she diddnt acually care. She diddnt like Hermione. She was a distraction to her and ron.)

Harry and Ginny were the only two left in the commcommon


	7. Death Plots

" He's growing weak my lord."

"Lucius what are we supposed to do then. We cant go to severus, not again."

" Sorry my lord."

"Your not sorry Lucius, i know your not."

" Im sorry My Lord, I deserve to be punished."

" Are you sure... you dont just deserve to be punished... YOU DESERVE TO DIE."

" No please my lord, Im begging you,"

" You were put in charge of a mission, You failed it, Lucius, your family is full of failures. You now will joined them in their graves."

" please my lord, please"

" AVADA KADAVRA"

Lucius Malfoy dropped dead to the floor, small gasps where heard from where Draco and Naccrissa where sitting.

" Would anyone like to join him, would anyone else like tto die?"

Sevral heads bowed no one wanted to die, but not many acually wanted to be at this meeting either.

" I have heard rumours that an order member is teaching at hogwarts, we need to kill him , he needs to go, Draco - you are the person for this job, Draco you do this or you die."

Draco looked at his mother, she nodded in approval.

" Yes my lord, i will find a way to kill Sirius Black."

" Good, Good Draco; Good Good. Im glad your up to it. I hope i dont have to kill you, dont become a failure like your father."

"I wont my lord. Dont worry."


	8. You like her, don't you

**A/N- Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just** **to get to the point of draco having to kill Sirius- instead of dumbledore. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is more of Sirius in this one.**

The room was filled with 6th years Sirius stood at the front of the room with a proud look on his face.

" Can someone please tell me how you would block the killing curse" Sirius asked.

A hand went straight up rignt away- Obviously it was Hermiones.

" Yes Miss Granger"

" Siriu - Proffeser, you cant, The killing curse is one of the only spells you cant block, only a very strong wizard or witch can use a charm to provent it, otherwise it is impossible."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, she was always pleased when she got praised.

" Can someone name the three unforgivable curses please" Sirius asked.

This time three hands went up

"Mr Longbottom"

"The Cruciatus curse, the killing curse and the imperios curse."

" Well done Longbottom, i want at least a page per curse with information on the unforgivibles."

Harry took out his quill and some parchment out of his bag. Meanwhile Draco had ran out of the room in tears. He had looked paler than normal and wasnt getting the second best grades in his year anymore. He had dropped closer to the bottom.

" Not you harry. I want to speak to you in my office"

" Favoritism" Pansy Parkinson shouted.

" 15 points from slytherin" Sirius replied

"Harry, I have found out that Dracos father was killed a few days ago, at a death eater meeting, voldemort is expecting Draco to take his place harry, we have to help him..."

"but hes a hes a filthy ferret, he dosent deserve to be helped"

" Harry, everyone deserves a second chance, everyone deserves to be loved, everyone deserves to be helped, to be cared for. Dracos never experienced that. Hes never had the chance."

" because his family are muggle hating selfish prats"

"Harry, I know you and Draco dont get on, but if you become friends he can join the order, give us information- help us."

" Sirius you cant mean that - hes a filthy ferret!"

( Later that day )

Hermione had seen Ron and _Lavender_ together and was crying heavily, like she had every other time she seen them together.

She sat on a red armchair in the Griffindoor Common room reading 'tales of beedle the bard' the childrens book, the parts where people slit their throughts always seemed to calm her. A figure with flaming red hair walked over to her, with the redness of the hair , she expected themto be Ginny - but no.

" Hermione whats wrong? "

" Nothing - im fine "

" Hermione, I know somthings wrong, your crying."

" Yeah - of happiness. My book, it makes me happy."

The redhead snatched the book out of her clutches.

" _Gorge_ please don't "

But Gorge was already reading the part she was 'crying' about.

" It crept up beheind him it grabbed onto his shoulder and slit the poor mans throught- you were crying of _happiness_ at _**that?**_ "

" no " Hermione said as she bowed her head in shame.

" You were crying over Ron wernt you"

Hermione nodded and Gorge sat on the arm of the chair. Hermione started to cry again, Gorge pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder, they sat their for a while Gorge let her stay on his shoulder and he did not let go of her. After a few minutes Hermione lifted her head and stood up.

" Gorge thank you, this means a lot to me, it does i appreciate it."

Gorge blushed.

" No problem Mione; Any time."

Hermione then decided she was going to bed which left Gorge and Ron in the room alone as everyone else had left.

" You really upset her y'know"

" Why would you care anyway"

" Because i do care"

" But why - do you like her? "

Gorge blushed.

"You do!"

" So what if i do? You dont care about her anyway! Shes funny smart beutiful-"

" I love her"

" No you dont, your with Lavender"

George got angry as he shouted this. He knew he liked hermione but diddnt say anything as he diddnt want to mess anything up for his brother.

While they were arguing Hermione was watching them from the top of the stairs to the girls domitories. She had overheard the whole conversation. She diddnt know what to think; or whether to say anything.

" I may be with Lavender but I still care about her"

" Well not enough to show it"

" George, Hermione wouldent go for a guy like you anyway."

" A guy like me - Whats wrong with me?"

" Nothing - your great, your hansome, smart, funny and Ronald your just a downright arse" Said the voice from the top of the stairs.

George smiled.

Hermione wanted to prove somthing to Ron - It has to be done - She walked down the stairs and towards George.

 _What is she doing_ , George thought

Hermione walked right over to George and kissed him _**right infront**_ of ron.

George smiled.

" I like you George - a lot."

Ron was furious, he had a look on his face that told you not to mess with him. Hermione knew that look.

" This time Ron - YOUR TOO LATE."

Ron looked over to his brother, he shook his head before slapping him right accros the face.

" Not this time bro. This time i got the girl!" George said before kissing Hermione again.

 **A/N - Plot twist! I do like Ron, he is a great character but he ddoes have a temper.** **I hope youlile tje story far.**


	9. Family

" Sirius, Ive been meaning to ask you somthing"

"What Harry?"

" You know the time - where you nearly died, you called me James and a few weeks ago you nearly called me James again."

" Harry my boy, Im sorry, you just look so much like him, and act like him, Harry im sorry that happened I miss your father very much "

" Sirius theres something that you are not telling me"

" Harry, sometimes - I-I"

" You what Sirius? What?"

" Sometimes I guess i see you as a replacement for your father; Im truly sorry. I really am."

Harry smiled although he wanted to cry, he wanted Sirius to know he was the closest thing to a Father he had, so if he seem him as a replacement for James, then so be it.

" Sirius sometimes I see you as a replacement for my dad aswell."

"Then i guess we both see each other as a replacement for your dad then; but we do have to see each other for who we are, but if you want to see me as a fatherly figure then thats fine - but remember unfortunately im not him Harry."

( Later that day )

Hermione was walking along the corridor towards the common room when a familiar red head ran up beheind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

" Hello Hermione, you look lovely today."

" Thanks George" Hermione smiled.

" As you know there is a Hogsmead weekend coming up, do you want to go together? We could go for lunch."

"You want to go on a date?" Hermione asked.

George nodded.

"With m-me?"

"You already know i really like you why would i not want to go on a date with the prettiest girl at hogwarts?"

George put his arm around her waist.

" So is that a yes?"

" Yes "

They looked at each other and smiled. Hermione felt safe when she was with him she felt... happy.

" Hermione, have you told anyone about what happened the other night - like Harry."

" No "

" Why"

" I think he liked me and Ron being together - I dont know what he'll say about us..."

"Oooooo, so we're an us now?"

" Seriously George..."

" Hermione that's rubbish. Its up to you who you date or who you choose to be with, not Harry."

" Thanks George "

George spinned Hermione around so she was facing him before kissing her.

Neither of them knew how long they were there for but eventually they broke apart grinning at each other, Hermione still had her hands around his neck and George had his hand running through her hair.

"You-you two are to-to-together?" came a voice from beheind them.

The two

" Oh no Harry, its not what it looks like" Hermione explained.

Harry looked puzzled, he just walked up to them... like that...

" Hermione!" George gasped. " Harry, we are together and it is what it looks like."

" So you two find it normal to make out, slam bang right in tje middle of a corridor?" Harry laughed.

" Eh, I guess so."

"George" Hermione shouted.

" Ill just leave you two to it then" Harry said akwardly as he backed away.

" I would kiss you again but you probably have homework to do or something so i probably wont."

" George, so what if i do" Hermione said before pulling in to kiss him.

( in the common room )

Ginny was sitting in the common room with her friends when Harry came into the common room laughing. As her friends seen Ginnys boyfriend come in they said goodbye to Ginny and went off to their rooms.

" Harry - what the heck is wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

" Hermione and - your - your brother are _together!"_

"Hermione and Ron are back together? - thats great Harry - however did you find out?"

" No Ginny not Ron..." Harry said as couldent stop laughing

"What one then Harry? Your not really giving me enough information - I have a lot of brothers."

" GEORGE!"

"What? That girl is ruining her life with him..."

" Ginny its up to her who she dates - I just find it hesterical she chose him... I wonder if Ron knows?"

( Slytherin common room )

Draco Malfoy was going through papers that looked like someones daily routine. They wereall very neatly laidout on his bed.

" Draco - your not stalking Potter again are you? I thought you were over him"

"Blaise - you made me sound gay there, Im not gay. I was watching potty for my father - not much point anymore hes not here..."

"Draco - your not doing the right thing y'know. I think you know what I mean..." Blaise said as he went up to Draco and placed his hand on Dracos left forearm.

" Blaise if I dont do this - Ill get killed. I know your the only one apart from my mother that knows about this" Draco cried as he pulled up his sleave.

" Draco - the man is a monster. "

" I have to kill Black," Draco said as he started to cry. "I need to kill - my... family... I dont think i can do that. I cant kill my mothers cousin, I would like to be part of the Blacks - not _kill_ them off. Blaise **he is family... family...** "

Draco was crying heavily now and he diddnt know what to do. He was so embarrassed _he was crying in front of his best friend._ But he was terrified and Blaise knew that. Blaise knew what he had been through. He knew how his family treated him. He knew how they forced him to work serve he-who-must-not-be-named.

" You need help Draco - from the order, **the order if the phoenix.** "


	10. Living in the shadows

The library was never this quiet; Draco thought there must be a quiditch match; Ravenclaw v Hufflepuff probably as it was mostly pathetic Griffindoors in the library.

Draco was reaserching on the order of the phoenix. They library had nothing at all. He knew he had to go into the restricted section. He would have to come in at night. Or go to Snape. Either way was bad, but both he would have to wait. He doesn't have time to wait. He doesn't have time to mess around, he knew he was going to fail his mission - he knew he was going to die if he didn't get help.

He thought it might be worth checking again, so he did. As he was searching he reliesed there was someone he didn't want to speak to, or agnoledge in any way.

Granger.

" Malfoy, watch it you filthy ferret." Hermione said as she put a book away.

Draco looked at the book she put away and noticed that on the spine of the novel it said 'The original order of the phoenix'

" Granger, what do you know about the order of the phoenix?"

"What do you want with the order Malfoy?"

"I just need to know"

"Why? so that you can run off to your daddy, with information about us?"

"I don't care what you think of my father, but he wont bother you again." Draco shouted.

" How can I trust your telling the truth."Hermione asked.

" My father is dead, _**HE KILLED HIM**_."Draco screamed. " That is why i need help protecting my mother"

" Malfoy - I dont care what happens to you or your pathetic family. Im not helping you. Your family are Voldemort followers, and I work against them."

"Your in the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco asked.

" Yes im in the order."Hermione said " But im still not helping you"

"Mudblood" Draco whispered.

" I heard that." Hermione said before slapping him across the face with her copy of hogwarts a history.

When Hermione was out of the library Draco grabbed the book that she had put back on the shelf.

 _The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose he who must not be named and his Death Eaters. The original Order was created in the 1970s and fought against you know who in the 1st wizarding war. Many believe that their will be a second as many beleive the dark lord shall return._

Draco reread the passage before thinking why the Order of the Phoenix would help him. He is a death eater. He is the reason the order was created.

Draco turned the page. There was a photograph of the original order. There was a photo of Sirius, the potters, the Longbottoms, even Hagrid and... _Peter Pettigrue?_ Why would he fight against the dark lord - hes a death eater?

Draco seemed determained to find out more. He never trusted Pettigrue - this was a chance to find out more.

Draco flipped the page again

 _Peter Pettigrue was a friend of Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. Sirius Black was known to be a mass murderer up until last year where his godson Mr Harry Potter helped him prove to be innocent, this is when we found out Pettigrue was the real culprit. Not only did he sell Lily and James Potter to You know who but he is a mass murderer and a follower of You know who._

 _ **Pettigrues a traitor?**_ Draco asked himself. No wonder Sirius Black is so protective over Potter. His ex-friend sold his best friend over to the Dark Lord.

 _What would I do without Blaise?_ _I would never sell him - would I?_

Draco knew that Blaise was right. He and his mother, had to go into hiding, with the help of the order of the phoenix in order to stay alive.

( Dumbledores office )

" We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder Sirius. But should he fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill him, Severus. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely."

" Your telling me to murder an Order member - Albus are you out of your mind?

"There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?"

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul lached itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him."

"So when the time comes... the boy must die?"

"Yes. Yes... he must die."

"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!"

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy."

Snape casts a Patronus in the shape of a doe, just like Lily's- the same one that helped Harry find the Sword of Gryffindor in Harrys first year.

"Lily... after all this time?"

"Always."

The pair looked at each other before Snape continued.

"no one can know"

( The Great Hall - later that day)

" Y'know Lucius Malfoys dead" Hermione said.

" Yeah, Sirius told me the other day."

"How come I dont know any of this?" Ron asked.

" Sorry Ron"

"Sirius told me Voldemort murdered him."

" Yeah Malfoy told me that."

" Why did you speak to Malfoy? Moved on from my brother? Hermione, this is terrible thats lowest of the low"

" Im still with George Ronald - Malfoy wanted information on the Order..."

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Ron asked.

" Of course not."

" What did you say?"

"Well he asked me if im in the Order - and i said yes."

" YOU WHAT?" Harry asked " HERMIONE YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

" No I won't "

" Anyway - Hermione i need the book, I need former Order members addre-"

"Oh no" Hermione interupted. " The book - Malfoy has the book."

" HE WHAT" Ron asked " YOUR GETTING DUMBER BY THE DAY HERMIONE"

" Ron, not now mate"

Hermione dropped all of her belongings and started to sprint to the library. Draco was still reading the book Hermione had been reading earlier on that day.

" Malfoy - hand it over, Im not having you or any of your death eater friends feed information about us to Voldemort."

Draco gasped at the name of the man who had taken over his life.

" Granger, no information will be fed. Dont worry. But I need help. I need help from the order. Me and my mother are in danger. Grave danger. I have been orderedto kill Sirius Black. I cant kill my family. I cant kill my mothers cousin, **I** would rather die." Draco said camly. " Hermione - please help me i need to stop living in the shadows."

 **A/N - do you like it. If you do please review, my first reveiw was from sam- so thank you. Longest chapter yet over 1K wow!!!!**


	11. First Date

"I have to tell you somthing"

" What Harry? " Hermione asked.

" Sirius has asked me to befriend Malfoy."

"Yeah, Malfoy asked for my help aswell."

"I think we should try Mione."

"What will Ron think of us."

"He'll just have to go along with it"

"What?" Hermione asked looking suprised Rons best friend has just said this.

" Hes so caught up with Lav right now - Hes never going to notice."

" Of course he'll notice Harry, hes not blind, hes not stupid. He knew what he was doing when he slapped George the other night"

"Look hermione, Im sorry, but Im fed up with hearing both ends of the argument with you two. You broke up, you havent been getting along since - deal with it, otherwise we will never figure out the whole draco situation."

"Your so obsessed with Draco - WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? "

"We just have to figure this out. We have to."

( The next day - Hogsmead trip )

Hermione was getting ready to go out with George, she was quite nervous as she had never acually been on a date with anyone before. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't acually mind anyway, she got to spend time with George.

" Hermione have you seen my head hand"

"Nope, and I dont care aboutyour headband either Lavender."

" I was just asking, Ron said he liked that headband."

"Lavender i dont bloody care "Hermione walked out of the room a bit angry, she detested Lavender, her and Ron together were not right. Why do i care anyway - why do I care. Hermione kept asking herself this, and why she couldn't find an answer was strange.

" Hey Hermione, you look lovely" George said " Are you ok?"

" Thanks, yeah, im fine, Lavender just really gets on my nerves that's all" Hermione said breathing heavily .

"Dont let her get to you" George replied as he put his arm around her and kissed her. " Now lets enjoy our day; shall we."

" We shall" Hermione laughed.

The two walked to hogsmead in the snow hand in hand . The sky was grey, but the town looked beutiful, as it always did.

" What are you getting your mum for christmas?"

"Im not sure to be honest, she might like one of those potion ingredient holders as the kitchen in the burrow has terrible shelves."

" That's a good idea"

" I dont know what to get my dad though."

" You could get him a muggle DVD"

"What is that?"

"Its like a magical picture, but it goes on for about two hours and the people in it speak."

" That's a great idea, where would i get one though?"

" I can get my parent's to owl me one, It will be here by tomorow probably"

"Thanks Hermione, your the best!" George smiled. " What are you getting your parents?"

"I think i will get my mum self tieing shoelaces." Hermione said "You don't get those in the miggle world"

"And your dad?"

" A cleaner ball, y'know those balls that you roll around and it tidys every thing up for you, well he has a really messy desk with all of his dentistry stuff, so thats probably a good idea."

They both laughed at each other.

George pulled in to kiss her.

" Do you know how disturbing it is to see my big brother - and best friend snogging." Ginny said as she walked up with Harry hand in hand.

Hermione and George parted and laughed.

" Well do you know how disturbing it is to see my little sister and _the chosen one_ snogging?" George replied.

" In the middle of the corridor, right in the middle of the street, where next rightin the middle of snapes classroom?" Harry laughed "I dont know why, but I find you two _halarious_!"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted jokingly.

"Come on Hermione, lets go get a butterbeer."

"Oooooo" Ginny said. "Can we join you?"

" No - Its out first date" Gorge said, glaring at his younger sister.

Hermione laughed and mouthed _sorry_ before George grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

" Those two get on my nerves sometimes I find them quite annoying." George moaned.

( Ron and Lavenders POV )

From where Ron was sitting with Lavender he seen George and Hermione come into the three broomsticks, He diddnt want Hermione to see him so he pulled into Lavender and told her to kiss him. Ron hoped that Hermione wouldent recodnise him, but obviously she did.

( George and Hermiones POV )

" Thats acually discusting, they are just sitting there in tje middle of the bar, snogging - its like they think its normal." Hermione said in a way that made her sound like she was going to through up.

" Mabye it is normal. Start snogging me and see what he thinks, Ill keep an eye on him."

( Ron and Lavenders POV )

Ron had been watching his brother and Hermione through the corner of his eye. And as soon as the pair started kissing he pulled away from Lavender.

" Those two are revolting."

" Ron - what about me?"

"Thats my brother and best friend."

"But you two havent spoken **directly** in weeks."

"I still care about her"

"You don't care about me though do you?" Lavender shouted as she stood up and walked off. But before she got out of the door she turned around and walked back towards Ron.

 _bloody hell what does she want now?_ Ron thought.

 _Oh no_

But before Ron could stop her, Lavender had already picked up the remains of her butterbeer and poured it right overthe top of Rons head.

" And your paying" she said before running out of the room crying.

( George and Hermiones POV )

"Mischief Managed" George said as he high fived Hermione.


	12. Your not getting her back I love her

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one should be interesting- but tbh i have nothing planned out, im jusy writing whatever comes into my head, so far so good, remember to review.**

 ***2 weeks after their first date.***

" You broke up with her? You mean you acually broke up with her?"

"Harry, for the 7th time, yes i broke up with her"

Hermione smiled to herself, the boys didn't know she was listening as she was sitting in her bed, but she could hear everything going on in the common room, even the boys.

"Now, I have to win Hermione back off of my bloody brother."

Hermione wasn't the only one eavesdropping this conversation, George was too.

" You what?"George asked standing up, the anger building up inside of him.

" You heard me brother, you stole my girl."

Hermione walked over and stood outside her door so she could watch what was going on; no one would be able to see her of course, she didn'twant to speak to Ron right now.

"Ron; Shes _my_ girlfriend, your not getting her back..."

"Why? If your so sure you'll have her for long; your wro-"

"I love her" George gasped as he said this "Wow, I love her "

" I love her too"

" Ronald - You broke up with her; you accused her of somthing she didn't have any harm in doing, Ron it was your fault you two broke up, your jelousy overpowered, you messed up 2 relationships in the space of 6 months; deal with it Ronald; Deal with it."

Ron walked out of the portrait hole fuming. Hermione meant everything to him no she meant everything to his own brother.

George sat down and thought over the words he had just said

 _I love her_

 _I love her -_

 _But im not ready for her to know. Not just yet._

 _What if she doesn't love me back._

 _What if she wants Ron again._

 _What if shes just using me - to make Ron jelous._

Hermione looked at the red head from the top of the stairs. She saw the confusion in his face she knew exactly what he was thinking - he was going over what he said. He was probably over thinking. He does that a lot.

 _He said he loved me_

 _Loved **me!**_

 _But what if he said it directly to me. What would I say?_

Hermione knew she felt strongly for George, she knew he loved her, but did she _love_ him. Was this _love_.

 _Yes it was_

 _This was love._

( The Library )

Hermione had said he would meet up with Draco, he said he needed help and had secret information.

Hermione walked into the libary and seen Draco almost instantly the hair gave it away.

" what do you want? "

" You already know. Help"

" You said you had information to help the order."

"Yes i do."

"Then what is it?"

"Let me talk Granger, as you know the dark lord killed my father. He expects me to take his place as a death eater. He has branded me with the dark mark and has put me in charge of a mission; to kill Sirius Black.

Hermione gasped.

" He wants me to kill him so that the death eaters can start killing off the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Your in danger so is your boyfriend and the weirdo twins the whole of the weasel family, oh and Potter; especially Potter."

"Me and Ron broke up" Hermione blurted. " And dont you dare insult the twins."

"But the whole school said you go out with Weasley."

"Yeah _George_ Weasley"

"You dumped the weasel and started to date his brother, thats so Slytherin of you Granger." Draco laughed.

" Any more information?" Hermione asked.

" I know that Snape knows more. He knows more of the dark lords plans than any of us." Draco explained. " But please, Please help my mother. We need help. "

"So what your saying is that you have to go into hiding?" Hermione asked.

" Yes, until I come back after the holidays."

"Ill see what i can do."

"Your acually going to help me."

"I said ill see what i can do Malfoy - no promises."

" _thank you_ "

( Hogsmead Station )

"Malfoy" Hermione shouted "11am tomorrow "

"What was that about? " George asked.

" Ill tell you on the train"

The two of them sat in a compartment with Fred, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

" Malfoy told me everything." Hermione started

She told them that Draco has to kill Sirius but he doesn't want to. She told them about his dark mark. And she told them _that Malfoy and his mother were staying at Grimmauld Place during the Christmas break._

"Right..."

"Wheres his mother going to hide after the holidays, the manor is playing host to the death eaters, and Voldemort himself."

" I have been thinking about that actually, and i think we should ask Dumbledore if she can stay at... Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Would Dumbledore even allow that?"

" Well we have to try"

 **A/N - Oooooo Christmas holidays. What do you think is going to happen? Tell me in the reveiws.**

 **Its the middle of summer right now but who cares**

 **Merry Christmas from Hogwarts x**


	13. Tinsel, snow and mistletoe

**A/N - middle of summer and this is a Christmas chapter- how sad.** "

Hermione, Hermione wake up, WAKE UP"

" George, let me s-l-e-e-p"

"But its Christmas"

"Oh yeah forgot about that" Hermione said as she sat up quickly. " Merry Christmas George"

"Merry Christmas" George smiled before pulling into kiss her.

"Mum said breakfasts ready"

Ginny walked into the room to find the two kissing.

"Okay then, ill just... leave..."

Ginny ran down the stairs, Mrs Weasley had made fresh scones, pastries, bread toast and cinnamon croissants.

" Where is Hermione and George?" Mrs Weasley asked

"I can only guess"

"And your probably right"

" Ron, go tell your girlfriend and brother to move their butts"

Everyone in the room apart from the parents turned and looked at Ron.

" You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what Ronald Weasley?" Mrs Weasley asked fiercely.

Ron went red. Very red.

"I... um... ehh.." Ron said.

Hermione and George walked down the stairs hand in hand.

" Merry Christmas Weasleys."George shouted.

"You - you ehh are ehh..."

"Is together the word your trying to say?"

Mrs Weasley nodded, she looked very confused, but people such as Fred, Ginny and Harry all had thier heads burried in thier hands laughing.

"You didn't tell her did you? you brat."

"I thought you were telling her."Ron replied.

Molly Weasley turned to Ron.

" Ron - What have you done."

"Well mum i acually,"

"EXPLAIN" Mrs Wealey shouted, she really hated it whem people kept secrets.

"well I was jelous of Hermione writing to Mcglaggen during the summer holidays, so i got angry and her, then she dumped me, then she got together with George, they've been dating for a few months now." Ron struggled to get the words out that Hermione was dating someone who wasn't him.

" I was with Lavender Brown once, but then she was like _you dont care about me do you? You keep staring at Hermione._ Then she was about to leave the three broomsticks but came back, poured butterbeer over my head and said _your paying._ So there is why _no one_ will probably ever date me again." Ron said very quickly

" Well that's a lot to take in, in the space of 1 minute." Arthur Weasley said. " Lets just eat some breakfast."

Everyone was still laughing, well everyone apart from Molly and Ron. Ron knew what would happen next.

"You were _staring_ at Hermione?" George whispered angrily.

" Im sorry, but you know i still have feelings for her."

"I will let you off this time - and this time only, just because its Hermiones first Christmas as _my_ girlfriend."

" Okay, Okay."

( Later that day )

Ron was sitting on a seat by the window where you could see most of the garden. He then heard Hermione and George talking.

"Mione, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, are we just going out into the garden? "

"Yes"

"Ok ill grab my coat."

 _Great_ Ron thought _I'll be able to see the whole lot._

Hermione and George walked over to the large oak tree in the Weasleys garden. George took Hermiones hands and looked at her.

 _I wish that was me._ Ron thought sadly.

Mrs Weasley walked over to missarable Ron who was watching the happy couple.

" You still really like her dont you Ron"

Ron nodded.

" Yes i do. I love her, she just likes George better."

"Ron tell her how you feel, or she will never know, she will just think of you as a best friend, or family."

"But i don't want to mess it up for them, they are so happy."

"And your so missarable"

"Your right."

Hermione looked at George,

 _There must be a reason for this, whats he doing, why are we standing under a tree._

" Hermione, I have a gift for you."

"You didn't have to George..."

George pulled a rectangular shaped box out of his pocket and opened it. Hermione gasped as a single tear ran down her face. George wiped the tear away and said.

"A ruby neclace, for the Griffindoor Princess."

"Thank you George...Its beutiful - but honestly you didn't have to."

"But i wanted to... Because i love you Hermione, I love you so much."

"I love you too George, I love you too"

George put the neclace on Hermione and kissed her. Now he knew Hermione felt the same way about him as he did to her. Now this was perfect now nothing could get in their way... Or could it? ...

The two walked back into the burrow for the christmas lunch. The table had a fresh turkey, several different vegetables, pies, puddings, sausages, fruits, sauces and much more.

Ron looked depressed, he had looked depressed for the past few weeks though, he looked like he hadn'tgot any sleep either, he looked tired and annoyed.

"Hermione can i speak to you for a second?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at George and he nodded.

Hermione followed Ron up the stairs and into the upstairs landing.

"Hermione i need to tell you somthing."

"What Ronald."

"Hermione..."

"I..."

"I still..."

"I love you Hermione, and you being with someone else, even if its my brother, my feelings will and cant change. Im sorry, but i had to tell you this."

Hermione hugged Ron.

" Ron, we will manage, _you will manage_ i promise."


	14. The House of Black

**Im really sorry the writing is so bad. First fic.** **Also sorry for a lot of my characters... being so out of character...**

"So I thought of fire breathing chillie powder."

"Great idea fred" George exlaimed. " We could sell it with an option for a half price joke cookbook"

"Ahh good one George"

"I think we should test it out, on mum" Fred exlaimed."Or on Malfoy"

"Yessssssss"

" Hermiones going to kill you"

"I know" George laughed "But it will be worth it."

Hermione walked through the door of the room the twins shared.

" You better not be planning another prank on me, last week i was throughing up for hours."

"Yeah really sorry about that one Hermione"

"We really are, need different people to test our products on. Although i guess im lucky you didn't break up with me."

"Well you could have gave me the antidote sooner."

"We wanted to see how long it would last..." Fred exlaimed. "Malfoys the next victim..."

Hermione glared at the twins before laughing, hard.

" Oh that's good to hear Mione, we were convinced you would kill me"

"If you do it to me again you'll be deas on the spot." Hermione laughed. " Your mum is looking for you, the both of you."

Hermione left the room in a fit of laughter she hoped she would be able to see Malfoys face when they done whatever they were going to do. She said she would put them into hiding for the holiday, but there was NO WAY of stopping the twins.

The snow was heavily falling outside of the burrow. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie ( the older brothers had arrived at the burrow that day.) Were all outside having a snowball fight. Mr Weasley was sitting on a royal navy-blue armchair watching the movie George had gave him for christmas.

" Oh these muggle people are geniusess" Hermione heard Mr Weasley whisper to himself " Absolute Geniusess"

Hermione laughed to herself before putting her gloves, hat, scarf, coat and boots on. She then wandered outside.

( Grimmauld Place )

Draco had walked into the kitchen at Sirius's house, he noticed that the house elf Kreature was walking around the room.

"Kreature has to clean house for Mr blacks guests, mudbloods and blood traitors and the disobedient Potter"

Draco looked at the house elf and shook his head.

 _That elf is messed up, he's been stuck in here for too long._

 _I wonder if he's ever left this dam house. Probably not_

Draco grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

" Ahhh mister Malfoy, you should have got me to do that, as I live to serve the family of Black." Kreature mumbled

" Well its done" Draco said as he sat down at the kitchen table witj the Prophet.

 _MALFOYS ARE MISSING_

 _The whole of the Malfoy family have gone missing and one is believed to be dead._

 _Lucius Malfoy- Death Eater and ex-ministry worker was sighted lying dead on the floor of his own house, supposibly killed by the dark lord himself._

 _Draco Malfoy and Naccrissa Malfoy have dissappeared comletly, the last sighting of Draco Malfoy was in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he studies._

 _Naccrissa Malfoy has been suspected to be murdered but it unkown wherer she is Dead or Alive. It is also unkown whether Draco Malfoy is Dead or Alive. We hope to find out more information soon as possible to find out if young Draco has taken his fatjers place as a death eater._

" Bloody hell." Draco whispered.

"Dont worry, im sure everything will turn out fine." Came a voice from behind Draco " As long as you dont murder me anytime soon"

"Oh god" Draco gasped "I didn't hear you come in"

" Im sorry about your father Draco, athlough we didn't get on most of the time, im sure he was a half decent man to you"

"Well he was a strict father, but he meant well, I just got given the task to kill..."

"Me yes..."

"Well i got ordered to do that so that I could prove that my family are not all failures, and if i was not successful the dark lord would kill my mother..."

"Draco, you will be ok... for now, and when you return to Hogwarts, you shall be safe."

"But the Dark Lord..."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself... We use Voldemort in this house."Sirius ordered.

" I understand, and dont worry, I wont be killing you anytime soon... your my family and i intend it stays that way."

"Your learning Draco, your becomimg the man i the man that i always imagined you to be."

" Sirius, what relation am i to you anyway?"

" Emm first cousins once removed"

" Right. Ive lost enough family, I couldn't lose you too. I couldn'tdo that to my mum. She needs you Sirius, she really does."

"Where is Draco Malfoy and what have you done wit him? You should have been sorted into Hufflepuff"

"Yeah, that speech wasn't very Slytherin of me was it?"

"Nope"

( 1 Hour Later )

"Bill apparate you Ginny and Hermione to Grimmauld Place."

Mr Weasley ordered everyone different underage wizards to take to Grimmauld Place.

"Charlie take Ron and Harry"

"Everyone else can apparate on thier own"

The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Fleur all apparated to Grimmauld Place.

" Come on Harry, nock the door"

Harry stood outside of his godfather/Proffesers house.

He nocked on the large bronze lion door knocker, and almost instantly Kreature appered at the door.

" Welcome mudbloods and blood traitors, welcome to the house of black" Kreature mumbled.

" Shut up you pathetic elf, don't you dare call Hermione that... remember my brother and I run a joke store, you could be the next one to have a new product tested on" George shouted.

" George its fine... he doesn't understand..."

" Oh he does Hermione" George replied.

Sirius walked up to the door,

"Move it Kreature" Sirius shouted as he kicked Kreature out of the doorway. " You never _ever_ insult my friends or family."

Hermione looked at Sirius and said.

" Sirius you dont have to be so cruel, Kreature doesn't knkw any better."

"That elf is an idiot. I'd be better freeing him, but he knows to much about the order, and he has been in my pathetic family for genorations" Sirius paused and said in a much happier tone "Anyway, come in what are you all doing standimg out in the snow?"

"Your stupid elf wouldn't let us in" Fred replied.

" Well happy boxing day!" Mr Weasley said in a merry tone obviously trying to change the subject from idiotic elves.

" Happy Boxing day to you too Arthur" Sirius replied moving out of the doorway to let his guests in.

"Harry" Sirius said before putting a hand infront of him, stopping him from following the others, " you'd better watch out... Draco Malfoy is here..."

" Yes, we are still trying Sirius, we haven't got far though"

"We are running out of time, he needs to sighn the papers at the next order meeting or he will have to be obliviated"

( Later that evening )

Remus Lupin was sitting at the table holding his baby son Teddy Lupin.

" You've grown little guy!" Harry laughed.

"Hawee"

"Aww he us so cute Tonks"

"He is a bloody nightmare " Tonks moaned.

"Up for most of last night"

"Oh that's a shame, you must be really tired" Ginny said apologetically. " He can sleep in my room tonight if you want, so you could get a better sleep!"

"Really, thanks Ginny; your amazing! "

"Its what godmothers do"

"Thanks again Ginny"

Ginny smiled at Tonks as she walked over to Harry who was holding Teddy.

" Hi Teddy, you want to sleep in my room tonight? Give mummy and daddy a better sleep."

The little boy smiled at her and she tickled him to make him laugh.

Tonks and Lupin were watching them from the kitchen.

" They're going to end up together arn't they." Tonks said

" I think so... you can see them together cant you."

"Yeah... You can..."

Harry handed the baby to Ginny.

" Your going to make an amazing mother some day gin... You know that..."

Ginny smiled at Harry and tears appered in her eyes.

"I love you Gin"

"Love you too harry"

Everyone sat down at the large table in Sirius's house.

"The food looks great Sirius... did you make it all?"

"Nope" Sirius replied " I done it Dumbledore style" He laughed pointing at his wand.

Everyone at the table laughed.

The candles glowed with happiness the same happiness that was on everyones faces.

" I want to propose a toast" Sirius said as he stood up holding his glass of firewhiskey " To my first christmas in 15 years as a free man... even though its boxing day."

Everyone laughed as they clinked their glasses and sang to old songs.

"We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish youa merry Christmas

and a Happy new year."

After many more songs, firewhiskeys and butter beer everyone decided to retreate to bed.

"Come on Teddy, Ginnys going to take you to bed" Ginny said

"Ill join you - once your mum is asleep, she will flip if i share a room witn you."

"Yeah" Ginny laughed " See you in a minute "

Ginny walked up the stairs with her godson im her arms. She placed him in the crib she had moved to her room and slipped into her own bed. She turned on the light and picked up her book

" Hey Gin " Harry said as he walked through the door.

He observed the book she was reading and wondered why she was reading it.

" The Chronicals of Narnia, thats a muggle book, did Hermione give you it"

"No, I nicked it off my dad, although Hermione said it was a really good book, she said there is a whole series of them."

" Yeah, i borrowed them from a muggle libary when i was about 10"

"The characters remind me of the four founders of hogwarts" Ginny said " The eldest brother wears red, the eldest sister wears blue, the youngest brother wears green - he is also the moody one, very Slytherinish, and the youngest who is a girl wears yellow... Griffindoor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff..."

"Yeah... I guess so" Harry replied as her lay on the bed beside Ginny.

" Mums going to kill you if she finds out your here."

"I know, but i don't care."

"I know... neither do i..."

"We should go to sleep while we can"

"Yes... teddy is quite quiet. Unusual" Ginny laughed.

" Good night Gin"

"G'night Harry"


	15. I gained and lost

The Order were having there meeting which occured every two weeks, this was the meeting Draco and his mother would have to sign the order agreement that was charmed so you couldn't say where headquarters was located, and its latest charm was if you turn against the order and give death eaters information you would die.

" Draco Malfoy... You and your mother Naccrissa Malfoy are here today to sign the agreement, the agreement to join the order; Once you sign this you cant tell any death eater anything as the agreement said that it will kill you."

"Yes... I understand... But you all have to keep my mother safe or she will be killed"

"Draco we both shall be fine, dont worry about me" Naccrissa said camly.

"Ok, we shall sign the agreement"

Lupin handed the mother and son a parchment.

"Just add your signature and name in block letters to the list- oh and any crucial information such as mine... Werewolf... stuff like that"

 _Sirius Black_

 _Edgar Bones_

 _Caradoc Dearborn_ **RIP**

 _Dedalus Diggle_

 _Elphias Doge_

 _Aberforth_ _Dumbledore_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Benjy Fenwick_

 _Arab_ _bella Figg_ SQIB

 _Mundungus Fletcher_

 _Rubeus Hagrid_

 _Alice Longbottom_ **St mungos**

 _Frank Longbottom_ **St mungos**

 _Remus Lupin_ **Werewolf**

 _Dorcas Meadowes_ **RIP**

 _Marlene McKinnon_ **RIP**

 _Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_

 _Peter Pettigrue_ _ **TRAITOR**_

 _Sturgis Podmore_

 _James Potter_ **RIP**

 _Lily Potter_ **RIP**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Ronald Weasley_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Seamus Finnigan_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _Arthur Weasley_

 _Bill Weasley_

 _Charlie Weasley_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Ginerva Weasley_

 _Kingsley Shackelbolt_

 _Minerva McGonagal_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Naccrissa Malfoy_

" Snapes a spy? Snape is a bloody spy?"

Draco was mad, he was furious, favorite teacher, fellow death eater... was a bloody spy, he could have asked for help all along.

( Hermiones Room )

Hermione walked into her alocated bedroom for her visit. When she arrived she found a small grey box lying on her bed.

She walked over to her bed and opened the box. Inside the box was a teaspoon engraved with the words... _ **all my emotions i give to you.**_ Beside the box there was a envelope. Hermione felt very emotional at this moment as she still feelings for both of the brothers... and she could only guess who gave her this.

Hermione opened the envelope and it was a card. On the front of the card was a vase of flowers all different colours. The card said...

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know this isn't really the best time to give you a gift like this, but you need to understand that I love you, I would do anything for you and I was the worst person ever a few months ago... I only got so jelous because of how much i love you. I forever and always will love you._

 _Love Ron._

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, she didn't know what to do at all. She didn't want to hurt anyone although everyone was already hurting.

The door of Hermiones bedroom opened and George was standing in the door way... He seen a peaceful but upset girl sleeping in her bed with a spoon? in her hand. On her bedside table was a card with a hand written note. George picked it up and read it... This was why Hermione was so upset. She obviously still liked him... Of course she did... She was the one to admit her feelings for him in tje first place... How could he have been so stupid... Hermione didn't feel tje same way for him as he did for her... How could he have been so stupid.

George felt angry and upset... More upset than he had been in a long time he felt like he was empty. He knew he wasn't right for her... Mabye he would take up his mums offer...

 **A/N - Im so sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted the story to happen and no other idea can mess it up... What do you think Mollys offer is... What do you think will happen to George... What do you think Hermione will do... Do you think she will stay with George... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW !!!!!**


	16. Moving on (07-31 11:23:39)

**A/N- Hello, Im glad you have got this far in my story... Im amazed... This is the last chapter before i skip to after the war. After the war, somthing different will happen... Somthing unexpected, very unexpected.** A few months had passed since Fred and George moved away.

 _Hermione im so sorry,_ _mum wants us to go to a waizarding college in France that Fleur goes to, there we will get the right ownerships and degrees to own our shop... I dont know how long i will be away for and I dont want to leave you in a long distance relationship with me, and I think your better off with Ron anyway after the note he gave you. Hermione I love you... But I can't do this, not anymore I'm so, so sorry._ _Love George. x_ And all he left was a note. The twins left early in the morning of the day they left so all that George left her was a note... **_A note_**. Saying that he was breaking up with her and she was better off with his brother, he had also said that he had seen the card Ron gave her... She loved Ron... But she loved George. She was left in a bigger hole than she was already in. Now she didn't know how to handle everything, and now she couldn't even ask her parents for help...

Hunting Horcruxs was difficult, very difficult. They had broken into the ministry, Gringotts and now where back at hogwarts where they had found the lost diadam of Ravenclaw. Now Crabbe and Goyle were on thier case...

" Avada Kadavra " Goyle Shouted as he aimed at Hermione.

Ron looked furious, he looked like he could strangle him if he could grab hold of him in the first place.

"Ahhhh... Not my girlfriend you numpty" Ron shouted. He chased after Goyle as he was running away from the fires he had just created.

The trio were running from the fires in the room if requirement as they all bumped into each other and fell to the floor.

They crawled back towards the nearest pile of objects they could find... Thats where Ron came accross three old dusty broomsticks.

The trio flew out of the room of requirement leaving the two death eaters beheind to die in thier own fires.

( Later that day... )

Harry came out of Dumbledores untouched office where he had been looking at the memory Snape had gave him.

"Harry" Hermione gasped.

"We thought you'd went to the forest" Ron continued.

"That's where im going now"

"But Harry... You cant go now... We've come so far we cant stop now why are you going?"

"I think I've known for a long time and i think you have too"

"Oh Harry..." Hermione said as she started to cry...

This is when they reliesed Harry was a Horcrux.

" Just kill the snake and then its only him"

" And tell Sirius everything and Draco ... and when im gone, only when im gone to you tell Ginny."

Harry walked away, away from his life, his home, his friends and everything else that mattered to him... Although he didn't want to hurt Ginny, this had to be done... Harry Potter had to die.

Harry walked into the forest... Right to the heart of the wood.

" I thought he would come " Lord Voldemort spoke in a snake like tone. " I thought he would come."

Suddenly Harry appeared infront of the Death eaters and Naccrissa.

" The boy who lived; come to die."

"AVADA KADAVRA "

Harry dropped dead to the ground.

"You... Check if she is dead"

Naccrissa walked over to where the supposed corpse of Harry lay. She bent over Harry so no one could see her speak. Naccrissa could see Harry was alive... She could hear his breathing.

"Im acting as a spy... im safe."

"Is... Is Draco alive?"

Harry moved his head slightly in a way that looked like a nod. The remains of the Malfoy family had become more friendly with the order members... Yes even Draco.

Naccrissa stood up... "Dead"

Hagrid was ordered to carry Harrys 'dead' body to the courtyard of hogwarts.

"Who's that Hagrids carrying... Neville who is it?" Ginny asked with fear running through her blood.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD"

"NO... NO" Ginny shouted as she tried to escape from her fathers clutches.

"Science... You stupid girl."

"Harry Potter is dead... from this day forth, you put your faith...

In me.

Tearful faces were seen from different people around the courtyard... They felt that Harry was the only hope left... Now they had nothing.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD" Voldemort said followed by an extremely disturbing laugh.

"Come fallward and join us... or die!"

Neville slowly stepped towards the death eaters.

"I'd like to say something."

"Alright... What do you have to say?

" It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday, friends...family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us…in here. So is Remus, Tonks …all of them. They didn't die in vain! But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

Thats when Harry fell out of Hagrids arms.

Smiles where seen from all over the courtyard, especially Hermione, Ron, Fred... and George who was now standing behind Hermione watching the final battle.

" Good to see you smile again" He said.

Hermione turned around to look at George who was expecting a smile as it had been the first time they had seen each other for almost a year. But no... He got a scowl followed by her walking away from them.

" She wouldn't talk to any of us after you left... It took us weeks to get her to even come out of her room."

"Im sorry, but I had to go, and i didn't want to just leave her hanging... I hope shes happy"

"Yes she is... With me."

Ron turned his back to his older brother and continued to watch Harry battle snake face.

"GO HARRY" Ron shouted loudly as he ran over to Hermione and put a hand over her shoulder.

"You done the right thing bro" Fred said to George.

"I know i did, but now Ive lost her, forever, and i know its forever now."

The snake... the snake was heading for Ron and Hermione and there was nowhere to go... they where stuck.

Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out from the Sorting hat and cut off the snakes head just before it attacked two thirds of the golden trio.

Suddenly Voldemort went up in ashes and cries of joy were heard from everyone aroumd the courtyard.

"Harrys won... HARRYS WON!"

Harry dropped to the floor hoping that he would have no more 'exitment' for the rest of his life...

But no one knew or expected what would happen next.

 **A/N- I may or may not continue this story to just hang around for a while to see if i do... Chapters wont be posted as regularly but probably will get published now and again. I dont ship dramione but i am writing a marrige law fic called forced love that i will nkw be putting my full attention to. Thanks for reading this, really apreciate the reviews, keep reading. x**


End file.
